Various types of electrosurgical devices are known and used in the medical field. Typically, such devices include a conductive tip that serves as an electrode in an electrical circuit which is completed either via a return electrode coupled to the patient or a return electrode mounted on the same device. Cutting and coagulation are essential operations of many electrosurgical devices. While the waveform of the supplied power to the electrode may affect the result, to a large extent the effect produced by a given device is determined by the density of the Radio Frequency (RF) current passing from the active electrode of the device to the tissue at the surgical site. High current density causes arcing to the tissue so as to produce cutting or bulk vaporization. Low current density causes tissue desiccation and hemostasis.
Bleeding is a common, yet undesired occurrence in medical surgical procedures because they may pose a threat to the patient, obscure the field of vision of the surgeon and interfere with the medical procedure. Stopping bleeding is time consuming and may be irritating to the physician. Various approaches to treat bleeding during surgery including medications, dressing and specialty devices are known
Another approach used in electrosurgical devices to switch from a cutting/evaporation mode to a coagulation mode is to change the power to the electrosurgical device, change the waveform, or both. For example, the medical staff may use a special interrupted waveform, like COAG, and a lower power level in order to treat bleeding. The problem with prior art electrosurgical devices has been that it is difficult to achieve both cutting/evaporation and coagulation in the same instrument even if a COAG waveform and a reduced power level are used either independently or jointly.
Muller et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,579 teaches an electrocautery device for achieving hemostasis, the device having an electrically conductive element, the element being either a freely rotating spherical element, or a “plug made of an electrically conductive porous material”. Also that “the conductive fluid emanating from the electrode/tip conducts the RF electrocautery energy away from the distal tip so that it is primarily the fluid, rather than the distal tip that actually accomplishes the cauterizing of tissue.” The devices taught by Mulier have geometry configured for cautery of surfaces and are used in conjunction with other cutting devices. The devices themselves are incapable of cutting tissue. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,460 Mulier et al. teaches a “fluid delivered out of a hollow electrocautery electrode/tip creates a virtual electrode which incises and cauterizes the tissue.” Although it is claimed that the fluid may “incise” the tissue, because the applied fluid spreads out freely over the tissue, it is incapable of “incising” or cutting the tissue. The device taught by Mulier is a cauterizing device only, both because of its electrode configuration (no cutting edges) and its continuous irrigant flow
In view of the foregoing problems it has been recognized as desirable to find an improved surgical device effective both for cutting/evaporation and also coagulation without the need to change either the power or the waveform.